Pokonać strach
Scott znów pakuje Daniellę w niechciany zakład, przez co jego siostra jest zmuszona wcielić się w gwiazdę rocka. Phineas próbuje skłonić Ferba do wyznania Danny swoich uczuć, a Perry i Penny zastają Dundersztyca i Taylor w dość nietypowej sytuacji. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Rai *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Penny *Scott Shine *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Monty Monogram *Heinz Dundersztyc *Hanna Taylor *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Gregorio Cortez *Gość w Garniaku *Fretka Flynn (wspomniana) *Jeremiasz Johnson (wspomniany) *Ogniki Fabuła Część 1 Był ciepły, słoneczny dzień. Po niebie leniwie przetaczała się kłębiasta chmurka. Phineas i Ferb siedzieli w cieniu drzewa rosnącego w ich ogródku. Ptaszki śpiewały, pieski szczekały, pszczółki latały z kwiatka na kwiatek, a Phineas dręczył Ferba. - Ferb... - Nie. - Kiedy wydaje mi się, że powinieneś. - Nie. - Ferb porozmawiaj z nią. - Nie. - Uhh... Wiesz co, wolę jak jednak nic nie mówisz. Chłopcy droczyli się tak od samego rana. Czerwonowłosy za wszelką cenę chciał skłonić brata do rozmowy z Danny i wyznania jej, że to nie brukselka jest obiektem jego uczuć. - Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego nie chcesz jej o tym powiedzieć? - Ponieważ uznałem, że w obecnych czasach wyznawanie swoich uczuć jest mocno przereklamowane. Ponadto prowadzi do niezręcznych sytuacji, obfitujących w skomplikowane procesy fizjologiczne, takie jak drgawki, pocenie się, drżenie ciała i jąkanie. - Przyznaj, po prostu się boisz. - Nieprawda. - Boisz się! Tchórz. - Wcale nie! - Założyłbym się, że nie dałbyś rady powiedzieć jej o swoich uczuciach nawet za sto dolarów. - No i pewnie byś wygrał! Bo ja nie jestem wstanie jej tego powiedzieć! - przyznał w końcu Ferb. Phineas popatrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Ja ci pomogę - oświadczył niespodziewanie. - Ja to mi pomożesz? - zdumiał się zielonowłosy. - Tak to - odparł czerwonowłosy wstając i zakładając ręce na biodra. - Pomogę ci powiedzieć Danny o swoich uczuciach co do niej, a nie brukselki. Zobaczysz jeszcze przed wieczorem wyznasz jej, że ją kochasz. Jeśli nie, nie nazywam się Phineas Flynn! - A jak, Ferdek Pierdzibąk? - zakpił Ferb stając obok brata. - Zobaczysz, ja to tak załatwię, że nawet nie zauważysz kiedy powiesz te dwa magiczne słowa. - Niech ci będzie, ale obiecaj, że jeśli ci się nie uda dasz mi spokój w tej sprawie. - Stoi. Phineas i Ferb podali sobie ręce i wrócili do siedzenia pod drzewem. Nagle do ogródka wtargnął Scott. - Phineas, Ferb potrzebuje waszej pomocy! - wykrzyknął na wstępie. - Cześć Scott. Co się stało? - zapytał czerwonowłosy znów wstając z ziemi. - Więc poszedłem sobie dziś rano do centrum handlowego na zakupy. Była przecena rakiet tenisowych, a ponieważ moja rakieta zaczęła niebezpiecznie wyginać się w prawo, a naciągi strasznie się poluzowały postanowiłem, że kupię sobie nową. W drodze do sklepu ze sprzętem sportowym spotkałem waszą siostrę, znaczy Fretkę. Ona była z jakimś blond chłopakiem. Przedstawił się jako Jeremiasz. No więc podszedłem do niej, znaczy Fretki i się grzecznie przywitałem. No i wywiązała się między nami rozmowa. Dowiedziałem się, że ten Jeremiasz pracuje w budce z hot-dogami i okazało się, że ma dzisiaj wolne. Wtedy przypomniało mi się, że jestem głodny i postanowiłem iść kupić sobie hod-doga zanim pójdę po rakietę. Spytałem Fretki i Jeremiasza czy też nie chcieli by hot-doga. Fretka powiedziała, że nie dzięki, ale Jeremiasz zmówił jednego. Czekałem chwile, aż kucharz je przyrządzi. Swoją drogą trochę to trwało. No potem wracam z tymi hot-dogami do Jeremiasza i Fretki, ale przez przypadek wpadłem na jakiegoś zakapturzonego typka. Przewróciliśmy się i te parówki z keczupem wylądowały na nim. Gość się wkurzył i zaczął na mnie naskakiwać. No to ja mu na to, że on sam mi się pod koła wpakował i to nie moja wina. A on, że za kilka godzin ma ważny koncert i nie może iść na niego wyglądając jak fleja z budki z hot-dogami. To ja do niego, a co ty Gregorio Cortez? A on na to, że tak. Swoją drogą nie lubię gościa. Wtedy podbiegła Fretka z Jeremiaszem i zaczęli "Jaki on fajny. Jaki utalentowany, a zaśpiewaj coś dla nas". On że nie bardzo, że jak chcą go posłuchać to niech wpadną na koncert. A ja mu na to, że nie dzięki. Co jak co ale słuchać go nie zamierzam. To on napadł na mnie, a potem ja na niego. Powiedziałem mu że moja młodsza siostra potrafi zrobić lepszy koncert niż on. Stała by się popularniejsza, od niego w ciągu jednego dnia. W końcu on z tekstem do mnie "Myślisz że tak łatwo jest zostać gwiazdą rocka?!" A ja mu, że jeśli chce możemy się założyć. "Zrobię z Danny gwiazdę rocka w ciągu jednego dnia. Wystąpi dzisiaj wieczorem na koncercie i da lepszy występ od ciebie!" "A o co się założymy?" Pyta mnie. Ja mu, że o honor. On że honor to dla niego trochę mało i zaproponował tysiąc dolarów. Zgodziłem się i sobie poszedłem. Ale Phineas ja nie mam tysiąca dolarów! Musicie pomóc mi zrobić z Danny rock-gwiazdę przed wieczornym koncertem! Proszę... Scott skończył swoje przydługie i obfitujące w niekonieczne opisy, opowiadanie (skąd ja to znam) i zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Wpatrzył się w czerwonowłosego, czekając na jego reakcje. Phineas patrzył na kasztanowłosego chwile tępym wzrokiem. W końcu zamrugał kilka razy i gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Scott skończył paplać odparł natychmiast. - Nie ma sprawy. - Serio? - zdziwił się nastolatek - Jasne. To nawet fajnie się składa - odparł czerwonowłosy i zerknął na brata. - Ja i Ferb z przyjemnością ci pomożemy. - Wielkie dzięki chłopaki. Powaga, już zaczynałem się bać, że będę musiał sprzedać moją konsolę. - Mam tylko jedno pytanie - przerwał mu Phineas. - Jakie? - Czy Danny wie już o tym zakładzie? - A czy musimy jej koniecznie o tym mówić? Kategorycznie zabroniła mi zakładania się po tym ostatnim. - Wydaje mi się, że należy jej powiedzieć - oznajmił czerwonowłosy. Do ogródka weszła Izabela. Jej czarne włosy opadające kaskadami na ramiona, powiewały delikatnie, a granatowe oczy spoglądały spod długich rzęs z wdziękiem na chłopców. Na jej delikatnych, różowych ustach jak zawsze gościł promienny uśmiech. "Jak można jej nie kochać" przeleciało Phineasowi przez głowę. Jadnak tak szybko jak ta myśl zagościła w głowie chłopaka, tak samo szybko została rozwiana przez jej słodkie i radosne... - Cześć. Co dzisiaj robicie? - Cześć Izabelo. Dzisiaj pomożemy Scottowi wygrać zakład - odparł czerwonowłosy z uśmiechem. - Zakład? - Jaki zakład? Do ogródka weszli Buford i Baljeet. - No bo widzicie. Byłem dzisiaj w centrum handlowym... - Scott pozwól, że ja im o tym opowiem - przerwał nastolatkowi Phineas, nim ten zdążył się rozkręcić. - Scott założył się z Gregorio Cortezem, że zrobi z Danny gwiazdę rocka. Ja i Ferb zgodziliśmy się mu pomóc. Chcecie się przyłączyć? - Jasne - odparła Izabela z entuzjazmem. - No nie wiem... A o co się założyłeś? - zapytał Buford. - O mój honor... - zaczął Scott. - E tam... - I tysiąc dolarów - dokończył nastolatek. Buford natychmiast zmienił nastawienie. - Wchodzę! - oświadczył. - To ekstra. A ty? - Flynn zwrócił się do Baljetta. - Więc... - zaczął czarnowłosy. - On też wchodzi - przerwał mu Buford. Baljeet spojrzał na przyjaciela, groźnie mrużąc oczy. - Czy chociaż raz mógłbym sam zdecydować o tym co będę robił! - wybuchnął. - Nie - oznajmił Buford bez zastanowienia. - A to niby dlaczego?! To moje życie, nie możesz wiecznie za mnie decydować! - Nie wydaje mi się - powiedział brązowowłosy zakładając ręce na piersi. Wszyscy przyglądali się ich sprzeczce z wielkim zainteresowaniem. - Co takiego?! - Jesteś moim kujonem. Mam wobec ciebie jakieś prawa. - Możesz już przestać? Chodź raz daj mi samodzielnie podjąć decyzję! - A więc dobrze - powiedział osiłek z rezygnacją. - Masz ochotę pomóc Scottowi wygrać zakład? - Nie - odparł kujon i założył ręce na piersi. - A więc jak mówiłem. On też w to wchodzi - oznajmił Van Stomm. - Nie słyszałeś co powiedziałem? Hey! Tym razem ja miałem podjąć decyzję! - Tak, ale była zła - odparł osiłek i uniósł oczy ku niebu z politowaniem. Zapadła głucha cisza, w tle zabrzmiało krótkie cykanie świerszcza. W końcu Phineas przerwał milczenie i zwrócił się do Scotta. - Okey. Mamy już ekipę. Brakuje tylko głównej gwiazdy. - Spokojnie znajdę ją - oznajmił Scott i wybiegł z ogródka. - To jak ekipo zabieramy się do roboty? - Tak! - wykrzyknęli wszyscy, oprócz Baljeeta, zgodnym chórem. - Świetnie. Ferb chyba wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Część 2 Danny stała przed wielką szafą w tajnym pomieszczeniu agencji. Dziewczynka wpatrywała się w Carla, który przerzucał w olbrzymiej szafie stos białych ubrań. - Spróbuj ten - powiedział podając dziewczynie jeden z fartuchów. Danny założyła kitel na ramiona. Wyglądała krótko mówiąc dziwacznie. - Jest jak by trochę za duży - oznajmiła. Trochę to mało powiedziane. Fartuch ciągnął się za nią po ziemi jak tren od sukni ślubnej i to bardzo długi tren. Rękawy kitla zwisały smętnie, wyglądając jak słoniowe trąby. W dodatku strój był bardzo szeroki. Mogłyby się w nim zmieścić co najmniej trzy Danny. Wszystko zwisało z niej jak skóra z zapaśnika sumo, który nagle schudł. Carl popatrzył na dziewczynę. - Nie czemu. Daniella spojrzała na rudowłosego z niedowierzaniem. Stażysta przewrócił oczami. - No niech będzie. Spróbuj ten - powiedział i podał jej kolejny fartuch. Ten również okazał się być nie w jej rozmiarze. - A tak w ogóle na co mi fartuch? - zapytała dziewczyna zdejmując kitel i biorąc następny. - To obowiązkowy strój każdego z inżynierów organizacji - odparł chłopak przerzucając stertę ubrań. - Ale ja pracuje w domu. Na co mi fartuch? - Będzie ci potrzebny chociażby na wykłady i zebrania naukowe. A propos najbliższe jest za kila dni i Major Monogram powiedział, że masz się na nim stawić. - Spokojnie na pewno będę - odparła Daniella i przymierzyła kolejny fartuch nie w jej rozmiarze. W końcu, po czwartym tuzinie przymierzonych fartuchów, Carlowi udało się znaleźć prawie idealnie dopasowany kitel. - No ten pasuje! - ucieszył się chłopak. - Ta, tylko te rękawy - powiedziała dziewczynka i pokazała chłopakowi zdecydowanie za długie rękawy. Pomajtała nimi chwile w powietrzu i opuściła ręce. - Podwinie się - oznajmił spokojnie chłopak i zamknął szafę rad z zakończonych poszukiwań. Danny zaczęła podwijać rękawy, w tym samym momencie do szatni wszedł major Monogram. - I jak Carl? Udało ci się znaleźć coś na profesor Press znaczy Shine? - Tak majorze - odparł Carl ukazując swoje dzieło. Danny pomachała ręką z niepodwiniętym rękawem. - Rękawy trochę za długie - stwierdził Francis. - Ale co tam, podwinie się. Danny skończyła podwijać rękawy i zwróciła się do przełożonego. - Majorze, Carl wspominał coś o jakimś wykładzie. Kiedy dokładnie ma się odbyć? - W środę o dziesiątej. W Sali Wykładowe rzecz jasna. - A gdzie to jest? - zapytała Danny z przestrachem. - Nie poznałam jeszcze agencji na tyle dobrze, jest za wielka, ledwie znajduje damską toaletę. - Spokojnie Danny, pójdziesz razem z Agentką P. Ona cię zaprowadzi. To ogarnięta Agentka. Z pewnością wie jak dojść na wykład. Po za tym ona również będzie musiała w nim uczestniczyć... - Jak każdy - westchnął Carl. Nagle do szatni wparowała Penny z "Przygodami Agenta Spika" w jednej łapie i palotką w drugiej. - Ha! Nie oddam ci! - wykrzyknęła. Po chwili za dziobaczką wbiegł jej partner. - Pen oddawaj! - Nie! - wykrzyknęła Agentka i schowała się za Danny. - Agenci P, co się tu dzieje? - zapytał rozeźlony Major Monogram. - Ona zabrała mi moją palotkę! - poskarżył się Perry. - Agentko P co takiego powiedział Agent P? - Nic majorze - odterkotała Penny. Dziobaczka od czasu odkrycia przez Monograma faktu, że Danny poznała jej sekret i jest jednym z pracowników O.W.C.A., zaczęła używać Modulatora Mowy nie tylko do porozumiewania się z Danny, ale i również Majorem Monogramem, Carlem, profesorami z organizacji i gościem od pizzy. - Ach to dobrze - odparł MM. Perry spojrzał na Penny groźnie. - Oddaj mi moją palotkę! - wykrzyknął rozeźlony. - A to niby czemu? - Bo jest moja! Fracis, Carl i Danny obserwowali kłócące się dziobaki ze zdziwieniem, nie rozumieli oni bowiem połowy wypowiedzi. Zamiast wypowiedzi Perry słyszeli jedynie terkotanie rozzłoszczonego dziobaka. Tak więc nie wiedzieli o co tak właściwie Agent P się wścieka. Z ich perspektywy ta kłótnia wyglądała dość zabawnie. W końcu Danny połapała się o co chodzi partnerowi jej przyjaciółki. Zmrużyła groźnie oczy i zwróciła się do Penny. - Pennylin oddaj Perry jego paletkę. Dziobaczka spojrzała zaskoczona na brązowowłosą. - Skąd wiesz, że zabrałam Perry jego palotkę? - zdumiała się. - Bo na palotce jest napisane "WŁASNOŚĆ PERRY" - odparła dziewczyna zakładając ręce na biodra. Penny spojrzała na palotkę. Rzeczywiście na paletce był wyraźny seledynowy napis. Dziobaczka uśmiechnęła się szeroko i oddała partnerowi jego zabawkę. Dziobak wyrwał ją z łapy przyjaciółki i przytulił. - Jesteś już bezpieczna - zaterkotał. Nagle zwrócił się do Penny. - Pennylin? Nazywasz się Pennylin!? Penny spojrzała na Perry groźnie mrużąc oczy. - Tak i co tak cię to bawi? - po chwili zwróciła się do Danny. - A ty musiałaś mu wypaplać jak mam na imię? Przecież wiesz, że nie lubię tego imienia. - Och, wybacz mi Pennylin moja droga... - Zważaj na słowa Daniello... - Nie mów mi Daniello... - A ty przestań mnie nazywać Pennylin... - Dobra! - Dobra! Monogram podrapał się po głowie. - Dobrze... - powiedział po chwili. - Agenci co wy tu właściwie robicie? - zapytał zwracając się do Perry i Penny. - Odprawa jest za jakieś dwie godziny. - Ja majorze przyszłam tu z Danny, bo ona sama by nie trafiła, a Perry przyszedł ze mną bo mu powiedziałam, że musi. - A nie musiałem? - zdziwił się dziobak. Penny pokręciła głową. - Ty...! - Dobrze, dobrze. Spokojnie Agencie P... - przerwał im MM, domyśliwszy się co się szykuje. - Agenci P proszę się już nie kłócić. Drzwi sali otworzyły się po raz kolejny i do garderoby wkroczył Monty Monogram, syn Majora Monograma. - Cześć tato. Profesor Lerning powiedział, że cię tu znajdę. - Witaj Monty! - ucieszył się Francis. - Agentko P, Danny nie wiem czy miałyście okazje poznać, to jest mój syn, Monty. Monty to Agentka P i profesor Press, znaczy Shine. - Cześć miło mi cię poznać - przywitała się Daniella. - Mów mi Danny. Chłopak wpatrzył się w dziewczynę. - Tato od kiedy przyjmujemy do organizacji nieletnich? - zwrócił się do ojca. - Od jakiegoś tygodnia - odparł mężczyzna. Monty wzruszył ramionami. - Miło mi cię poznać, jestem Monty - przywitał się uprzejmie. - Ja jestem Penny - zawołała Penny i podała łapę nowo poznanemu. - Chyba Pennylin - zaterkotał Perry. - Zamknij się Perry! Monty osłupiał. Uściskał łapę Agentce P. - Ty mówisz? - Nooo... - Wow... Jak? - Dzięki Modulatorowi Mowy - odparła Danny. - Przekłada terkot Penny na ludzki. Dziobaczka uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka szeroko. Monty otworzył usta nadając im wygląd literki O i zagapił się na Penny. - O co chodzi synu? - wyrwał go z transu Major Monogram. Monty zamrugał i zwrócił się do ojca. - Mógł bym iść dzisiaj na koncert? Ponoć ma wystąpić Gregorio Cortez i świetny nowy zespół BRBRock - BardzoRoztrzepaneBaranyRocka? - zapytał Monogram. - Nie tato - odparł Monty i uniósł oczy z politowaniem. - BlackRedBlueRock. To nowa kapela. - Ooo... Cóż... A z kim idziesz? - Z koleżanką... - odparł chłopak nie patrząc się na ojca. Perry mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Penny, a ta zachichotała. - Coś nie tak Agentko? - zapytał Francis. - Nie nic majorze... - odparła Pennylin szczerząc dziób. - Dobrze Monty, możesz iść tylko nie wróć za późno. - Spokojnie tato. Nagle zegarek Monograma zaczął wołać. "AGENT C, AGENT C" - Przepraszam was, muszę udać się na odprawę. Agent C czeka już od pół godziny. Carl idziemy - oznajmił Francis i wraz z Carlem opuścił pomieszczenie. - To jak Perry, skoczymy przed odprawa na szejka? - zapytała Penny jakby kłótnia sprzed kilku minut nie miała miejsca. - Dobra - odparł dziobak. - Danny idziesz z nami? - Właściwie chciałam iść do Phineasa i Ferba... - Do Phineas i Ferba? - zapytała Penny z szerokim uśmiechem i szturchnęła partnera w bok. Perry również się uśmiechnął. - Tak. - odparła dziewczyna patrząc się podejrzanie na przyjaciół. - A nie przypadkiem do Ferba i Phineasa? - Co? Co za różnica? Penny i Perry wybuchnęli śmiechem i wyszli z szatni. Danny pokręciła głową. - To jesteś w organizacji? - zapytał nagle Monty. - Tak. Od jakiś czterech lat, ale oficjalnie pracuję dopiero jakiś tydzień - odparła dziewczyna. - To znaczy, że musiałaś wstąpić jak miałaś jakieś osiem lat? - Dokładnie siedem. Monty wpatrywał się w brązowowłosą zszokowany. - I twoi rodzice się zgodzili? - Nie, ale zabronić też mi nie zabronił. Nie wiedzą, że pracuje dla O.W.C.A. - odparła Danny wzruszając rękami. - Wiesz ja już chyba pójdę, zapomniałam powiedzieć Scottowi, że wychodzę. Danny wyszła z garderoby. Monty stał chwile gapiąc się na drzwi za którymi zniknęła. Nagle dziewczyna znów się w nich pojawiła. - Monty mógłbyś mnie zaprowadzić do wyjścia? - Jasne - oparł nastolatek. Po dziesięciu minutach Daniella wyłoniła się z jednego z tajnych przejść, zamontowanych ostatnimi czasy na jej posesji. Znajdowało się w krzakach rosnących w ogródku, niedaleko wielkiej wierzby płaczącej. Dziewczyna otrzepała się z liści i wyszła z ogródka. Zamknęła za sobą czarną furtkę i ruszyła ku domowi swych przyjaciół. Część 3 - Materiały promocyjne rozdane! - zawołał Buford, wchodząc do ogródka ze zdyszanym Baljeetem. - Plakaty rozwieszone - wydyszał hindus i upadł ze zmęczenia. - Wspaniale - ucieszył się Phineas. - Izabelo jak idzie przygotowywanie kostiumów? - Są już prawie gotowe - odparła dziewczyna, która wraz z zastępem Ogników, zorganizowała koło domu mini szwalnie. - Ten jest dla ciebie - oznajmiła i pokazała mu czerwono-czarną bluzkę i niebieskie spodni. - Jest świetny - odparł Phineas. Izabela uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wróciła do pracy. - Ferb jak idzie z piosenką? - Zielonowłosy uniósł dwa kciuki. - No to świetnie, plany RockWskaźnika już prawie skończone. Jeszcze tylko Scott wróci z Danny i... Nagle bramko ogródka otworzyła się i uderzyła z hukiem o płot. Do ogródka wpadł zdyszany Scott. - Nie ma jej! - wykrzyknął. - Przeszukałem cały dom, ale jej nie znalazłem. - No to klops... - stwierdził Phineas drapiąc się po głowie i zerknął na Ferba. - A po co nam ona? - zapytał Baljeet podnosząc się z ziemi. - Tak bez niej to się jakby nie da - odparł Phineas. - W końcu to z niej mamy zrobić gwiazdę rocka. - Jaką gwiazdę rocka? Do ogródka weszła Daniella. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się radośnie, nie spodziewając się czyhającego zagrożenia. Wszyscy zwrócili na nią głowy. - Danny gdzieś ty była! - zawołał Scott. - Przeszukałem cały dom i pół miasta! - Byłam w SkateParku - odparła dziewczyna wzruszając rękami. - O co chodzi? Jaką gwiazdę rocka? - Widzisz, jest taka sprawa - zaczął powoli Scott. - Założyłem się z Gregorio Cortezem, że zrobię z ciebie gwiazdę rocka. - Ha... Bardzo zabawne - powiedział sarkastycznie brązowowłosa. - A tak poważnie? - Mówię całkiem poważnie - odparł nastolatek i uśmiechnął się przerażająco. Dani dobrze znała ten uśmiech. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w brata chwile, potem odwróciła się i wyszła z ogródka. - Danny no weź! - zawołał za nią kasztanowłosy. - Nie! - odkrzyknęła dziewczyna - Ja nie mam tysiąca dolarów! - Nie mój problem! - odparła Daniella i udała się w kierunku domu. - Wydaje mi się, że Danny nie podoba się ten pomysł - stwierdził Phineas po chwili namysłu. - Spokojnie. Zaraz z nią pogadam to zmieni zdanie - powiedział Scott i ruszył za siostrą. Dzieci patrzyły za oddalającym się rodzeństwem. Wtem Phineas zapytał. - Widział ktoś może Perry? ---- Perry i Penny weszli do sali odpraw. Byli zajęci bliższym poznawaniem ludzi, chodzi rzecz jasna o ploteczki. Pogrążeni byli w rozmowie rozpoczętej podczas wspólnego koktajlu. Zaczęło się od Montiego i Vanessy, potem zeszło na Ferba i Danny, aż w końcu stanęło na Phineasu i Izabeli. - Phineas jest inteligentny i w ogóle, ale jeśli chodzi o uczucia to z niego kompletny imbecyl - oświadczył Perry. - Jak możesz tak mówić?! - oburzyła się Penny. - To prawda - dziobak wzruszył ramionami. - Bo niby jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że nadal nie zauważa, że Izabela się w nim buja? - Może po prostu czeka, aż Izabela mu powie o swoich uczuciach. - To biedaczek się nie doczeka. Ona jest w stanie powiedzieć mu wszystko, ale nie to że go kocha. Agenci zajęli swoje miejsca przed ekranem. - Prędzej Izabela wyzna Phineasowi swoje uczucia, niż Ferb wyzna Danny co do niej czuje - oznajmiła dziobaczka. Na ekranie pojawił się Monogram. - Żartujesz? Ferb już prawie powiedział Danny o tym że ją kocha, a Izabela nawet nie spróbowała. - Witajcie Agenci... - zaczął Francis. Penny uniosła łapę i uciszyła Monograma. - Więc uważasz, że Ferb jako pierwszy powie Danny, że ją kocha? - zwróciła się do partnera. - No jasne. Penny uśmiechnęła się. - Chciałbyś się założyć? - Czy ja wam przypadkiem nie przeszkadzam? - wtrącił się Monogram. - Odrobinkę - odparła Penny i ponownie uciszyła MM łapką. - Założyć o co? - zapytał dziobak, który nawet nie zauważył dowódcy. - Stawiam 20 dolarów, że Izabela jako pierwsza powie Phineasowi co do niego czuje - powiedziała Pen. - Wchodzę. Twierdze, że Ferb ją uprzedzi - powiedział Perry i podał Penny łapkę. Dziobaki przecięły zakład i zwróciły głowy w kierunku Monograma. Mężczyzna patrzył się na nich groźnie. - O, więc wreszcie raczyliście zwrócić na mnie uwagę? - zapytał sarkastycznie, po czym dodał już swym zwykłym oficjalnym tonem. - Doktor Dundersztyc i Taylor są dziś mało aktywni. Zapewne szykują jakąś pułapkę. Macie sprawdzić co kombinują. Dziobaki zasalutowały, wskoczywszy do poduszkowca i wyleciały z bazy. - Wiesz Carl mam wrażenie, że partnerka Agenta P ma na niego zły wpływ - stwierdził Francis lekko rozgniewany. - Cóż majorze Agent P zapewne próbuje jej zaimponować - oznajmił Carl. - Ta... Ale wolałbym, żeby nie robił tego podczas odpraw - powiedział MM. Po chwili wypalił - Oni rzeczywiście do siebie pasują. - No nie!? - zawołał radośnie Carl. - Zrobiłem już nawet koszulki! Zawołał i pokazał seledynową koszulkę z pomarańczowym napisem "PERRY+PENNY=LOWE". Monogram popatrzył na niego z dezaprobatą. Sekundę później oznajmił. - No wiesz Carl? Taki błąd? LOVE pisze się przez V! A poza tym lepiej jak byś napisał Pernylin-love. Część 4 - Hey! No weź! Scott dogonił siostrę w połowie drogi do domu. - Danny stój! Danny zatrzymała się i z założonymi rękami spojrzała groźnie na brat. - Scott obiecałeś, że więcej tego nie zrobisz! - No wiem, ale to jakoś samo wyszło! Ja nie wiem, w jednej chwili stoję przed gościem i obrzucam go wyzwiskami, a w następnej zakładam się o tysiąc dolców! Danny patrzyła na chłopaka z politowaniem. - Wiesz, powinieneś zacząć kontrolować co mówisz. - Łatwo ci mówić pani opanowana. Ja tak nie potrafię. Zapadło milczenie. Scott wpatrywał się w Danielle swym najsłodszym spojrzeniem. - Danny... Plliizz... - Scott czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ja nie potrafię śpiewać? - zapytała go nagle. Chłopak spojrzał na siostrę tępo. - Co ty gadasz? Jak można nie umieć śpiewać? Słyszałem jak śpiewasz. Myślisz, że wchodził bym w ciemno gdybym nie był pewny, że jesteś lepszą piosenkarką od niego? Jeśli tak, to chyba nie znasz swojego brata. Danny wzięła głęboki oddech i oznajmiła. - Nie dam rady wyjść na scenę. Boję się publicznie śpiewać. - Dasz, dasz. Wierze w ciebie. Przecież nie będziesz sama. Pomożemy ci! To jak zgadzasz się? Danny spojrzał prosto w oczy szatyna i groźnie zmrużyła oczy. - Nie - odparła i ruszyła w kierunku domu. Scott wrócił do ogródka. - Gdzie Danny? - zapytał Phineas patrząc na nastolatka z nad planów. - Powiedziała, że nie wystąpi, że cytuje "Nie" Phineas zamrugał zaskoczony. Nagle do głowy wpadł mu genialny pomysł. Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Spoko Ferb ją przekona - oświadczył. - Ja? - zdumiał się zielonowłosy. - Czemu ja? Ja piosenkę piszę. - Piosenka nie zając nie ucieknie, a przekonanie Danny jest ważniejsze - oznajmił czerwonowłosy z szerokim uśmiechem. - Idź i powiedz Danny... - Nie powiem jej! - wykrzyknął zielonowłosy, po chwili dodał. - Ale pójdę... - i wyszedł z ogródka. Po kilku minutach stał przed drzwiami domu rodziny Shine. Chłopak zapukał i czekał chwilę w napięciu. W końcu po dobrych trzydziestu sekundach nerwowego oczekiwania (o trzydzieści sekund za dużo) drzwi otworzyła mu Danny. - O to ty Ferb... Wejdź - powiedziała, zapraszając gestem chłopaka do środka, po czym poprowadziła do salonu. - Scott przysłał cię, żebyś mnie przekonał do wzięcia udziału w tym jego koncercie? - Właściwie nie on tylko Phineas - odparł zielonowłosy. - On też z nim trzyma? - zdumiała się dziewczyna i rozsiadła się wygodnie na kanapie. - Phineas chce po prostu pomóc Scottowi wygrać zakład. Myśli, że ja zdołam cię przekonać. - Dlaczego tak sądzi? - A bo ja wiem - odparł chłopak wzruszając ramionami. - Powiesz mi dlaczego nie chcesz wystąpić? Chłopak usiadł obok Dani i wpatrzył się w nią z oczekiwaniem. - Bo Scott zawsze tak robi. Zakłada się za moimi plecami, a potem ja muszę ratować go z opresji. Raz musiałam zjeść przez niego sto super ostrych papryczek chili. Za każdym razem mu pomagałam. Tym razem tego nie zrobię. Niech ma nauczkę. - Skoro zawsze mu pomagałaś to nie możesz pomóc mu jeszcze raz? Danny pokręciła głową. - Dlaczego? Bo raczej nie chodzi tylko o to, że Scott założył się za twoimi plecami... Danny westchnęła ciężko, zastanawiając się czy wyznać mu prawdę, czy nie. W końcu przyznanie się do swych lęków nie każdemu przychodzi z łatwością. Tym czasem Ferba gnębił ten sam problem. "Powiedzieć Danny, że ją kocham czy nie?" W końcu postanowił, że jednak jej powie. Już otworzył usta by wydusić z siebie te dwa słowa, gdy Danny oznajmiła. - Boję się sceny i wystąpień publicznych. To znaczy chodzi mi, że boje się śpiewać gdy ktoś słucha i recytować wiersze, i brać udział w przedstawieniach. Przed galą wręczenia nagród I.N.W.D. bity miesiąc przygotowywałam się psychicznie, żeby móc postawić stopę na scenie! A miałam tylko przeczytać nazwiska z karteczki i wręczyć figurkę. Kiedy wchodzę na scenę zaczynam się pocić, cała drżę i zaczynam się jąkać. - Dziwne, ja mam tak samo przy tobie... - Co? - Nic takiego. Chodzi mi o to, że każdy się czegoś boi i najgorsze co możemy zrobić to uciekać przed strachem. Powinnaś zmierzyć się z nim twarzą w twarz, powinnaś stanąć przed nim i powiedzieć, że go kochasz... Znaczy, zaśpiewać, wejść na scenę i zaśpiewać. Pokonać swój lęk. Chłopak skończył swą przemowę i zapadło milczenie. Danny patrzyła na zielonowłosego rozważając jego argumenty po chwili poderwała się z kanapy i z zapałem oznajmiła. - Masz rację Ferb! - wykrzyknęła pewnie. - Powinnam wyjść na scenę i zaśpiewać! Stanę przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy będą się na mnie gapić i oceniać, i pewnie będą się śmiać... Nie jednak nie dam rady - dodała po kolejnej chwili namysłu i ponownie klapnęła na kanapę. Ferb uśmiechnął się i zaczął cicho śpiewać w rytm jakiejś nieznanej nikomu (nawet mi) melodii. Cisza a w niej ptaków trel Cisza a w niej motylich skrzydeł szept Cisza a w niej gitary dźwięk Cisza a w niej piosenki słowa te Zaśpiewaj, zaśpiewaj, słowa znasz Zaśpiewaj, zaśpiewaj, w muzyki takt Zaśpiewaj, zaśpiewaj, razem ze mną Tę piosenkę jedną Słowa każdy zna, melodia w uszach gra. Nie trudne to, Zaśpiewaj bo Gdy muzyka gra i piosenkę na ustach masz Nic nie jest niemożliwe, Zdołasz uchwycić chwile. Poczujesz przygody słodki smak, Odnajdziesz zaginiony skarb. Przeskoczysz góry Wzniesiesz się ponad chmury Dosięgniesz gwiazd Pokonasz strach Ferb zamilkł i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Danny patrzyła na niego uśmiechając się promiennie. Przyglądała mu się tak przez cały czas gdy chłopak śpiewał. Jego głos był ciepły i melodyjny, z przyjemnością się go słuchało, a słowa piosenki sprawiły, że humor znacznie się jej poprawił. - Pięknie śpiewasz - odezwała się cicho. Ferb odchrząknął i zszedł z oparcia fotela, na którym znalazł się w niewiadomy sposób podczas śpiewania piosenki. Danny wstała z kanapy i ruszyła powoli ku chłopakowi, śpiewając cicho. Zaśpiewam, zaśpiewam, słowa znam Zaśpiewam, zaśpiewam, w muzyki takt Zaśpiewam, zaśpiewam, razem z tobą. Piosenkę ową Słowa każdy zna, melodia w uszach gra. Nie trudne to, Zaśpiewam bo Gdy muzyka gra i piosenkę na ustach mam Nic nie jest niemożliwe, Zdołam uchwycić chwile. Poczuje przygody słodki smak, Odnajdę zaginiony skarb. Przeskoczę góry Wzniosę się ponad chmury Dosięgnę gwiazd Pokonam strach. Dziewczyna stanęła tuż naprzeciw Ferba. Ich usta znajdowały się zaledwie centymetr od siebie. Daniella spoglądała mu prosto w oczy. Zaczęła zbliżać do niego twarz, gdy zielonowłosy znów zaczął śpiewać. Zaśpiewałaś, zaśpiewałaś Spróbowałaś I lęk swój pokonałaś Bać się przestałaś Muzyce porwać się dałaś Dałam się porwać muzyce Muzyka niesie mnie W jej skrzydłach się znalazłam i lecieć chcę Marzenie jedno mam, jeden mam cel Marzenie jedno mam i spełnię je Dzisiejszej nocy zabłyśnie nowa gwiazda i będę nią ja. Część 5 Perry przemierzał niebieskie przestworza, zasiadając za sterami swego wiernego poduszkowca marki DS-Press. Wymagało to nie lada zdolności, gdyż dzisiejszego dnia w powietrzu pełno było dzikich gęsi, które kluczami odlatywały by pożerować gdzie indziej. Tak więc nasz dzielny dziobak, musiał niebywale wytężyć wszystkie swoje zmysły i wyjątkowo skupić się na drodze, by nie przywalić w którąś z kaczek. Jego wierna towarzyszka Penny zasiadała u jego boku. Ona z równym skupieniem czytała "Przygody Agenta Spika". - Co za głupie gęsi - mamrotał pod nosem Perry, manewrując wśród pierzastego tłumu. - Nie mają kiedy latać? Penny powoli przewróciła stronę komiksu. - Perry skup się na drodze - powiedziała spokojnie. - Skupiam się, skupiam - oznajmił dziobak. Nagle w maskę poduszkowca coś uderzyło i wkoło pojawiła się chmura brązowego pierzu. - Przepraszam! - wykrzyknął dziobak po raz czternasty dzisiaj. - Kto cię uczył latać!? Kura!? - wydarła się na niego poszkodowana gęś. - A ciebie struś!? Lepiej patrz jak machasz tymi swoimi skrzydełkami i nie pakuj się mi więcej pod zderzak! - odkrzyknął jej dziobak, grożąc pięścią. - Głupia gęś! - Perry skup się na drodze - upomniała go partnerka. Dziobak wrócił do kierowania pojazdem i w ostatniej chwili uniknął piętnastych przeprosin. W końcu Agenci zdołali (cudem) dotrzeć do D.E.Inc.. Perry zaparkował maszynę na balkonie Spółki Zło. Wysiadł z pojazdu i przyjrzał się mu uważnie. - No świetnie! - wykrzyknął kopiąc poduszkowiec w drzwi. - Nowy poduszkowiec, a wygląda jak po spotkaniu z gorylem. Głupie gęsi! - Perry daj spokój gęsiom i zajmij się Dundersztycem Dziobaki weszły do środka. W laboratorium było jasno i pusto. - Jest tu kto! - zaterkotał Perry, nikt mu jednak nie odpowiedział. Nagle dał się słyszeć krzyk dziewczyny. - Nie! Nie! Zostaw to! Nie dotykaj! - To Vanessa! - wykrzyknął Agent P. - Potrzebuje pomocy! Agenci ruszyli biegiem w kierunku, z którego dobiegł krzyk nastolatki. Perry kopniakiem otworzył drzwi i wparował do salonu. Dziobaki rozejrzeli się po pomieszczeniu, a o to co ujrzeli. Na wielkim, bufiastym fotelu stojącym na środku salonu chrapał smacznie jakiś podstarzały jegomość. Wyglądał na jakieś sto, sto dwa lata. Na prawo od niego stał regał z porcelaną, a na jego szczycie znajdowała się roczna dziewczynka. W rączce trzymała porcelanowego konika. Obok regału stała Vanessa, usiłując ściągnąć dziewczynkę z szafki. Agenci stali gapiąc się na tę scenę z szeroko otwartymi dziobami. W końcu Vanessie udało się złapać dziewczynkę i ściągnąć z regału. Mała niezbyt zadowolona z tego faktu cisnęła porcelanowego konika, prosto w podstarzałego jegomościa. Mężczyzna zachrapał głośno i spał dalej. - Ja nie rozumiem... - zaterkotała Penny drapiąc się po głowie. Na dźwięk terkotania dziobaczki Vanessa odwróciła się w jej kierunku, a dostrzegłszy Agenta P na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz ulgi. - Cześć Perry! Jak dobrze, że już jesteś! Potrzebuje twojej pomocy - oznajmiła zupełnie ignorując Penny. Perry podrapał się po głowie i wskazał na dziewczynkę i starca. - Tak chodzi o nich. Bo widzisz tata uznał, że by cię pokonać musi stać się bardziej inteligentny. Postanowił więc stworzyć Uinteligatniator i dodać sobie trochę lat, ponieważ z wiekiem człowiek mądrzeje. Strzelił w siebie tym całym Uinteligatniatorem i... - w tym momencie dziewczyna wskazała na śpiącego mężczyznę. Perry pokiwał na znak, że rozumie, po chwili wskazał na trzymaną przez Vanesse dziewczynkę. - Już wyjaśniam - odparła nastolatka. - Jakiś kwadrans po tym jak tata zamienił się w starucha, przyszła Hanna. Poprosiłam ją, żeby coś zrobiła. Hanna zabrała się do pracy, a ja w tym czasie poszłam do sklepu po pieluchy. Nie pytaj. Kiedy wróciłam, Hanna kończyła swój Odmładzator. W końcu strzeliła nim w tatę, ale promień odbił się od jego łysiny i ugodził w nią. Tak więc zostałam sama z dużym dzieckiem i małym dzieckiem. Proszę Perry musisz mi pomóc. Umówiłam się z Montym na dzisiejszy koncert i jeśli znowu go wystawie to się na mnie obrazi. Ostatnio nie mogłam z nim iść do kina bo tata uwięził mnie w jednej ze swoich pułapek. Nagle w kieszeni szatynki zadzwonił telefon. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła komórkę i spojrzała na wyświetlacz. - To on. Muszę odebrać - oznajmiła. - Potrzymaj ją chwilę - zwróciła się do Penny podając jej małą Hanię. Dziobaczka wzięła dziewczynkę i odsunęła od siebie na odległość ramion. Hania wymachiwała w kierunku niej swymi pulchnymi raczkami. - Jak ona słodka - zawołał Perry. - Fle... Jest ochydliwa - oznajmiła dziobaczka. - Jaki z niej aniołeczek... Jestem aniołeczkiem prawda? - zaczął szczebiotać do Taylor Perry. - Ta aniołeczek, z rogami kozła. Pomyśleć, że za dwadzieścia osiem lat będzie chciała mnie unicestwić. - Och daj spokój Pen. Jest taka słodziutka - oznajmił Agent i uszczypnął dziewczynkę w policzek. Hania zaśmiała się i ugryzła go w palec. - Ała! Bestia! - wykrzyknął dziobak i cofnął gwałtownie rękę. - Hahahah! - wybuchnęła śmiechem Pen. - Zaczynam cię lubić - zwróciła się do Hani. Dziewczynka zaśmiała się. Po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz ulgi. - Dziwne... Co to za dziwny zapaszek? - zdumiała się Pennyline. - Śmierdzi kupą... Oczy Penny powiększyły się nagle, a na jej dziobie pojawił się wyraz obrzydzenia. - Trzymaj swojego aniołeczka, jest twoja - oznajmiła oddając Taylor Perry. - Nie chcę jej. Ugryzła mnie - odparł dziobak. W tym samym momencie Vanessa rozłączyła się i zwróciła do niego znów ignorując Penny. - Monty powiedział, że wpadnie o siódmej. To jak uda ci się do tego czasu zamienić tatę i Hanna z powrotem w dorosłych ludzi? Perry wzruszył ramionami. Penny podeszła do Vanessy i wcisnęła jej w ręce małą, okupaną Hanie. - To chyba twoje. ---- Bramka ogródka otworzyła się i pojawił się w niej Ferb. Wszyscy unieśli głowy i spojrzeli na zielonowłosego z oczekiwaniem. - I jak? - zapytał w końcu Phineas. W tym samym momencie za Ferbem pojawiła się Danny. - Postaram się, ale niczego nie obiecuje - oznajmiła. Scott uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki. Ratujesz mój honor... i tysiąc dolców. Choć uściskać braciszka. Scott wyciągnął ramiona. Danny cofnęła się o krok. - To, że zgodziłam się ci pomóc nie znaczy, że przestałam się gniewać. Nadal mam ci za złe, że wpakowałeś mnie w ten durny zakład. Radzę ci skończ z tym bo w końcu wpakujesz się w kłopoty. Scott opuścił ręce. - To super! - ucieszył się Phineas zacierając dłonie. - Od czego zaczynamy? - zapytała Danny. - Więc tak, kostiumy już prawie gotowe, zostało nam tylko dokończyć piosenkę i wybudować RockWskaźnik on pokarze nam kto dał lepszy występ. - O! Mogę wam pomóc! - Ty w tym czasie będziesz szykować się do występu. No wiesz kostium, makijaż i te sprawy. Danny spochmurniała. - Dobra, a co z zespołem? Każdy dobry rockendrolowiec powinien też mieć niezły zespół. Skąd wytrzaśniemy zespół? - Nie martw się Danny. My będziemy twoim zespołem. Mamy już nawet nazwę. Odparł uśmiechnięty Phineas i pokazał na wielki transparent z napisem - Shine Star and BlackRedBlueRock? - Nieźle nie? - Podoba mi się - odparła Danny i uśmiechnęła się. - To dobrze bo już rozwiesiliśmy plakaty i rozdaliśmy materiały promocyjne - oznajmił Phineas. - Dobra ekipo zabieramy się do pracy! Część 6 Phineas z pomocą Baljeeta i Scotta budował RockWskaźnik. Ferb i Buford kończyli pisać tekst piosenki, a Izabela usiłowała zmusić Danny do włożenia jej kostiumu. - Danny daj spokój. Włóż to. - Izabelo ja nie chodzę w takich rzeczach. - Będziesz w tym świetnie wyglądać. - Ale ja... - Danny... Izabela spojrzała zdecydowanie na przyjaciółkę. Danny uniosła oczy ku niebu, chwyciła kostium i poszła z nim do łazienki się przebrać. - Izabelo jesteś pewna, że to nie jest przynajmniej o rozmiar za małe? - dobiegł z łazienki krzyk Danielli. - Danny, to ma tak być - odparła Izabela. - Dobrze teraz czas na makijaż. - Na co?! Ferb usilnie starał się skupić swe myśli na piosence. - Co się rymuje z butem? - zwrócił się do Buforda, który wbrew pozorom mu w tym nie pomagał. - Spróbuj glutem. - Dlaczego glutem? - zapytał zielonowłosy z poirytowaniem. - No co, rymuje się. - Ale to nie ma najmniejszego sensu! Chłopak zgniótł kartkę i wyrzucił przez ramię, powiększając tym samym stos papieru zużytego podczas pisania utworu. Nie dość, że zielonowłosy otrzymał za pomocnika niedoświadczonego i dość marnego, jeśli chodzi o rymowanie, to w dodatku bardzo rozpraszała go pewna rzecz, a w zasadzie osoba, Danny. Dziewczyna cały czas sprzeczała się z Izabelą o swój wygląd. Ferb skupiał się głównie na ich kłótni. Nie chodziło o fakt, że dziewczyny były głośno, do tego chłopak się przyzwyczaił, przeszkadzało mu to, że za każdym razem, gdy usłyszał imię Danny (a Izabela wymawiała je dość często, namawiając ją, do wciśnięcia się w swój kostium), lub usłyszał jej głos (Danny, nie Izabeli), jego myśli uciekały gdzieś z dala ogródka i przyziemnych spraw typu: pisanie jakiejś głupiej piosenki. - Dlaczego napisałeś w tej linijce po raz czwarty słowo "Danny"? - zwrócił się do zielonowłosego Van Stomm, zaglądając mu przez ramię. - I dlaczego nad literką "i" stawiasz serca? Ferb zaczerwienił się po uszy i prędko wykreślił nadmiar imion przyjaciółki. W tym samym momencie z domu wyszła Izabela i oznajmiła z uśmiechem. - Hey! Uwaga wszyscy! - wszyscy unieśli głowy i spojrzeli na dziewczynę. - Mam zaszczyt przedstawić wam... Shine Star! Przez drzwi do ogródka weszła Danny. Włosy miała związane luźno wstążką, niebieska bluzeczka na krótki rękaw odsłaniała jej brzuch, a czerwono-czarno-niebieska spódniczka była, jak na gust brązowowłosej, zdecydowanie za krótka. Na nogach miała czarne wysokie buty z zamszu i wysokie czarno-czerwone skarpetki w paski. Całości dopełniał nieco ostry makijaż. Jej długie rzęsy zostały pogrubione i przyciemnione. Na powieki Izabela nałożyła sporo niebieskiego cieniu, a na policzki czerwonego pudru. Jedynie ust dziewczyna nie zdoła pomalować (Danny broniła się dzielnie). - I jak się wam podoba? - zapytała czarnowłosa ukazując swe dzieło światu. Odpowiedziała jej głucha cisza. Wszyscy byli w zbyt wielkim szoku by powiedzieć cokolwiek. Ferb osłupiał, Buford wyszczerzył na nią oczy, a Baljeet wypuścił z rąk narzędzia, które akurat trzymał w rękach. Daniella popatrzyła po minach przyjaciół. - Izabelo to upokarzające. Może po prostu wrócę i się przebiorę? - zapytała cicho. Odwróciła się i już miała odejść, gdy ktoś krzyknął. - Nie! Dziewczyna odwróciła się i spojrzała w kierunku z którego dobiegło ją wołanie. Ferb stał z wyciągniętymi ku niej rękami i i wpatrywał się w nią jak urzeczony. Chłopak zamrugał kilka razy i opuścił ręce. - Wyglądasz pięknie. Szkoda by było marnować prace Izabeli. Naprawdę świetny kostium... - wymamrotał. Danny zaróżowiła się. - Naprawdę się wam podoba? Chłopcy (nawet Baljeet) pokiwali głową. Danny poczerwieniała jeszcze bardziej i uśmiechnęła się. - Dobra ludzie wracamy do pracy! Nie zostało nam wiele czasu! - zawołał Phineas, otrząsając się z szoku. Chłopcy powrócili do swoich zajęć, a Izabela wróciła do domu by samej przebrać się w kostium. Danny stała chwile gapiąc się na pracujących przyjaciół. W końcu uznawszy, że stanie w miejscu jest bezsensowne, podeszła do Ferba usiłującego dokończyć swą piosenkę. Stanęła obok niego i zajrzała mu przez ramię. - Czy mogła byś tak nade mną nie sterczeć? - zapytał w końcu zielonowłosy nieco szorstko. - Przez ciebie nie mogę się skupić. Danny spuściła smętnie wzrok. - Wybacz - wyszeptała i odsunęła się od przyjaciela. Podeszła do Phineasa, Scotta i Baljeeta, którzy skręcali RockWskaźnik. - Mogła bym wam jakoś pomóc? - Nie Danny, jeszcze popsujesz kostium. Lepiej się odsuń - odparł czerwonowłosy. Dziewczyna zrezygnowana wróciła do mieszkania. Usiadła przy kuchennym stole, oparła głowę na dłoni i przez okno wpatrywała się w pracujących chłopców. Nie znosiła bezczynności. Nagle podeszła do niej Izabela z komórką w dłoni. - Danny ktoś do ciebie dzwoni. Cioteczna babka, stryja twojej ciotki, ze strony kuzyna szwagierki, twojej mamy - oznajmiła wręczając jej swoją komórkę. Dziewczyna wzięła telefon od czarnowłosej i podziękowała. Izabela wróciła szykować się na koncert. Danny przyłożyła komórkę do ucha. - Halo? Babcia Luisa? - Nie, ciocia Zosia! To ja! - dobiegł z telefonu głos Penny. - Pen? Po co dzwonisz? I skąd masz ten numer? - Kilka poza miastowych, jeden telefon do znajomego znajomego, mojego kumpla ze szkolenia i jest - oznajmiła dziobaczka. - Zadzwoniłabym do ciebie, ale znowu zostawiłaś komórkę w domu! A dzwonię, żeby prosić cię o małą pomoc... - Nie powinnaś być teraz u Taylor? - Jestem u Taylor i zasadniczo tu o nią chodzi, i o Dundersztyca... - Co znowu z nimi? - Musisz im pomóc... Część 7 Penny siedział na kanapie kontynuując lekturę "Przygód Agenta Spika". Tymczasem Perry pomagał Vanessie w dość śmierdzącej sprawie. - Może byś ruszyła kuper z kanapy i mi pomogła? - zaterkotał oburzony dziobak grzebiąc w torbie w poszukiwaniu talku dla niemowląt. - W końcu Taylor to twoja nemezis i ty powinnaś się nią "zająć"! - Być może - odterkotała beztrosko Penny. - Ale Vanessa CIEBIE poprosiła o pomoc. Perry podniósł głowę i spojrzał na partnerkę mrużąc oczy. - Jesteś zazdrosna! - wykrzyknął z zachwytem. - Nie jestem! - Jesteś! - Nie! Wkurza mnie tylko, gdy ktoś mnie ignoruje! - zawołała rozeźlona dziobaczka. - A więc tu cię boli. Perry pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i wrócił z pudrem do Vanessy. Do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek. - Pen otwórz! - zawołał dziobak. - Sam se otwórz! - Z przyjemnością! A ty w tym czasie wyręczysz mnie sama zmienisz pieluchę Hani! - Już otwieram. Dziobaczka poderwała się z kanapy i podbiegła do drzwi. Gdy je otworzyła dostrzegła za nimi Danny. Dziewczyna stała ubrana w rock-kostium. - Co ty masz na sobie? - powitała ja na wstępie Pennylin. - Cześć Pen. To jestem już. Penny założyła Modulator Mowy i ponownie zwróciła się do przyjaciółki. - Co ty masz na sobie? - A to. To kostium. Biorę dzisiaj udział w jakimś głupim koncercie i Izabela kazała się mi w to przebrać. Penny zamrugała niepewnie oczami. - Okej... Wejdź. Dziobaczka poprowadziła przyjaciółkę do salonu, gdzie czekał już na nie Perry. - Cześć Danny! - zawołał uradowany Agent machając do niej ręką z nałożona gumową rękawiczka. - Perry powiedział cześć - oznajmiła Penny. - Hey. A wiec w czym mam wam pomóc? W tym momencie do salonu weszła Vanessa z Hanią na rękach. - Cześć kim jesteś? - zapytała na wstępie panna Dundersztyc. - Witaj jestem Danny - odparła lekko zbita z tropu Daniella. - Po co tu przyszłaś? - Penny po mnie zadzwoniła. Ponoć ona i Perry potrzebują mojej pomocy. Vanessa spojrzała pytająco na Agenta P. - Grry... - zaterkotał dziobak. - Perry mówi, że Danny nam pomoże zamienić twojego tatę i jego wspólniczką z powrotem w dorosłych ludzi - przełożyła Penny. Vanessa wyszczerzyła na nią oczy. - Ty mówisz? - Jak ja kocha ten wyraz zdziwienia na waszych twarzach, gdy się o tym dowiadujecie - oznajmiła Agentka lekko ironicznie. - Tak mówię. - Powiedzcie mi co tak właściwie się stało? - odezwała się Shine. Vanessa pokrótce opowiedziała brązowowłosej o tym jak jej tata i Hanna zmienili się w "dzieci". - Ach, to wszystko jasne - oznajmiła dziewczyna. - Pokarz mi gdzie jest to urządzenie. Nastolatka zaprowadziła Danny do Odmładzatoa i dziewczyna zabrała się do roboty. Podczas gdy Perry i Penny usiłowali upilnować rozbrykanej doktor T, Danny zajmowała się maszyną, a Vanessa z zaciekawieniem wypytywała ją o szczegóły z jej życia. Zadawała jej pytania typu "Jak poznałaś Perry? Gdzie nauczyłaś się tak majsterkować? Dlaczego Penny mówi?" i tym podobne. Brązowowłosa odpowiadała na nie mimochodem, by nastolatka w końcu się odczepiła. Ta jednak nie dawała za wygraną i w końcu wydusiła z Danny, że pracuje dla O.W.C.A. - Jak mój tata się dowie! Jak major Monogram się dowie, że pomogłaś mojemu tacie! Danny przerwała pracę i z przerażeniem spojrzała na nastolatkę. - Błagam cie nie możesz o tym nikomu powiedzieć! - Co ale dlaczego? - Bo to tajemnica. Jeśli ktoś by się dowiedział znalazła bym się w niebezpieczeństwie i nie tylko ja moja rodzina i przyjaciele również. Proszę obiecaj, że nikomu nie powiesz! - Dobrze. Skoro to dla ciebie takie ważne. - Dziękuję. Danny wróciła do pracy. W końcu po godzinie roboty maszyna była gotowa. Dziobaki ustawiły swych nemezis na kanapie. Oboje i Hanna i Heinz smacznie spali. Danny wycelowała w nich urządzeniem i sprowadziła ich po kolei z powrotem do normy. - Dziękuje Danny - wyszeptała uradowana Vanessa, by nie obudzić złoczyńców. - I nawet zdążyłaś przed wieczornym koncertem. - Wybierasz się na niego? - No jasne idę razem z Montym. Nie wiem czy go znasz... - Montym Monogramem? - Tak, właśnie z nim. Daniella spojrzała znacząco na dziobaki, te uśmiechały się wściekle. Teraz zrozumiała niekontrolowany wybuch śmiechu Penny na wspomnienie o "koleżance" Montego. - Wiesz tak się składa, ze występuję na tym koncercie. Jeśli chcesz mogę ci dać wejściówki za kulisy. Poznasz samego Gregorio Corteza. - Było by super! Ale wiesz co, powinnaś się pospieszyć koncert zaczyna się za dziesięć minut. - Co? O nie, spóźnię się! - Spoko Danny wszystko pod kontrolą. My się tym zajmiemy - oznajmiła Penny, a Perry pokiwał głową z aprobatą. Agenci i dziewczyny wyszły na balkon D.E.Inc. i stanęli przed poduszkowcem. - Co się z nim stało! - zawołała Daniella na widok poszkodowanego pojazdu. - Poduszkowiec przeżył spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z ponad tuzinem gęsi... To wszystko wina Perry! - zawołała natychmiast Penny. - Nie moja, tylko tych przebrzydłych gęsi! - oburzył się dziobak. - Nie zwalaj wszystkiego na ptactwo latające! Się patrzy gdzie się lata. Perry już miał jej coś odpowiedzieć gdzie dziobaczka może sobie wsadzić swoje porady, kiedy w słowo wpadła mu Daniella. - Pozwólcie, że przerwę wam te, jakże interesującą, wymianę zdań, ale jeśli zaraz nie wystartujemy spóźnię się na koncert. - Danny ma racje musimy lecieć - oznajmiła Penny i wskoczyła do poduszkowca. Perry zajął miejsce obok, a Danny usiadła z tyłu. - Jak można doprowadzić poduszkowiec do takiego stanu w ciągu jednej misji? - zapytała brązowowłosa przyglądając się szkodom z bliska. - Ja nie wiem, ty spytaj się Perry - odparła dziobaczka. - To on zrobił sobie z poduszkowca najnowszej generacji, taran do taranowania drogi w gęsiowej chmurze. - Grrry... - Pen zdajesz sobie, że nie ma słowa gęsiowej? - Teraz już jest. - Jak wrócę do domu będę miała sporo roboty z tym ustrojstwem - oznajmiła Danny z westchnieniem. - Tak, jak najbardziej. A ja ci w tym nie pomogę... - Dzięki za wsparcie Penny... - Nic specjalnego - odparła dziobaczka wzruszając łapkami. Dziobaki wzbiły się w powietrze i (na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalał im stan poduszkowca) odleciały w stronę zachodzącego słońca, a konkretnie w kierunku sceny na której miał się odbyć dzisiejszy koncert. - Do zobaczenia wam! - krzyknęła za oddalającymi się dziobakami Vanessa i pomachała im na pożegnanie. Część 8 - Gdzie ona jest! - wykrzyknął rozgniewany Scott. Cała ekipa BRBRock znajdowała się już za kulisami i czekała na swój występ. Pokaz Corteza właśnie dobiegał końca, a oni mieli wyjść zaraz po nim. - Spokojnie Scott, Danny na pewno przyjdzie - oświadczył zdecydowanie czerwonowłosy. - To niech się lepiej pospieszy bo za chwile wasza kolej. W tym momencie zabrzmiały brawa i ze sceny powróci GC. Był to trzynastoletni chłopak o wściekle brązowych włosach i kasztanowych oczach. Miał ciemną karnację, z którą wspaniale kontrastowały jego śnieżnobiałe zęby. Chłopak przesłał swemu rywalowi promienny uśmiech, na co Scott odpowiedział morderczym spojrzeniem. Nastolatek zacisnął pięści i wymamrotał przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Jak ja go nienawidzę... Nagle podbiegł do nich Baljeet. Jego zadaniem było kontrolowanie występu ich przeciwnika. - Mamy problem. RockWskaźnik osiągnął prawie maksimum podczas występu Corteza. Trudno będzie nam go przebić. - Spokojnie uda się nam! - oświadczył Phineas. - Wystarczy, że uwierzymy w siebie! - Obawiam się jednak, że nie wystarczy. Jeśli mamy wygrać potrzebna nam jest Daniella, a jej jakoś tu nie widzę - oznajmił hindus. Wszyscy popatrzeli po sobie. Baljeet miał racje. Bez Danny przegrali walkowerem. - A tak w ogóle to gdzie ona jest? Ktoś ją widział? - Ostatnio widziałam ją w kuchni. Przyniosłam jej telefon, bo ktoś do niej dzwonił. Potem poszłam się przebrać. Kiedy wróciłam jej już nie było - oznajmiła Izabela. - Nie wiesz gdzie mogła pójść? Izabela pokręciła głowa. - No to klops. Na scenę wkroczył Facet w Garniaku. - Mamy już za sobą gwiazdę wieczoru Gregorio Corteza! Ale nie rozchodźcie się bo to nie koniec. Mamy dla was jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. Shine Star and BlackRedBlueRock zaśpiewają dziś dla was! Czy uda się im się pobić występ GC? Zobaczcie sami! - Musimy wyjść - oświadczył Phineas i popatrzył po towarzyszach. Ich miny nie były zbyt szczęśliwe. - Wszystko będzie dobrze - uspokoił ich czerwonowłosy z uśmiechem i pierwszy wyszedł na scenę. Za nim wyszedł Ferb, potem Izabela i Buford. Każde zajęło swoje miejsce na scenie. Phineas przy gitarze prowadzącej, Ferb przy basie, Buford za perkusją, a Izabela w chórkach. Na środki pozostało wolne miejsce dla wokalistki. Baljeet i Scott stali za sceną w napięciu czekając na rozwój akcji. - Co teraz? - zapytała w końcu Izabela. - Zaczynamy? - Poczekajmy jeszcze chwile. Widownia wpatrywała się z oczekiwaniem w dzieci. Phineas uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Nagle dał się słyszeć cichy krzyk. Po chwili, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, w ramionach Ferba znalazła się jedenastoletnia dziewczyna. - Cześć. Mocno się spóźniłam? Ferb (jak i 99,9% publiczności) gapił się na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Chłopak postawił przyjaciółkę na nogi. Danny otrzepała się i poprawiła spódniczkę. - Niezłe wejście Danny - zawołał Phineas z uśmiechem. - Nic specjalnego - odparła Daniella. - Trzymaj - oznajmił Ferb i wręczył jej tekst piosenki. - Dzięki. Danny stanęła przy mikrofonie i spojrzała przed siebie. Dostrzegłszy tłum ludzi zamarła w przerażeniu. Ferb podszedł do niej natychmiast i chwycił za rękę. - Poradzisz sobie - oznajmił i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. - Zaśpiewaj, zaśpiewaj. Strachowi się nie daj. - Dalej Danny! - dał się słyszeć z publiczności krzyk Penny. Danny uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. - Zaśpiewam, zaśpiewam. Strachowi się nie dam. Za plecami dał się słyszeć ciche brzmienie gitary. Po chwili przyłączył się do niej dźwięk basu Ferba i perkusji Buforda. Danny zerknęła na kartkę trzymaną w dłoni i zaśpiewała cicho. W tle muzyka cicho gra Stoję na scenie pośród gwiazd Dziś pokonam strach Dziś zaśpiewam wam Dziś zaśpiewam wam, to co chce Brązowowłosa śpiewała coraz głośniej i pewniej. Po chwili przestała się bać zupełnie. Muzyka jak dzika porywa mnie Ja tańczę i śpiewam, i bawię się Muzyka jak dzika porywa mnie Ja tańczę i śpiewam, i bawię się Już nie boje się Muzyka niesie mnie W jej skrzydłach znalazłam się i lecieć chce Muzyka jak dzika porywa mnie Ja tańczę i śpiewam, i bawię się Muzyka jak dzika porywa mnie Ja tańczę i śpiewam, i bawię się Marzenie jedno mam, jeden mam cel Marzenie jedno mam i spełnię je Dzisiejszej nocy zabłyśnie nowa gwiazda i będę nią ja Muzyka jak dzika porywa mnie Ja tańczę i śpiewam, i bawię się Muzyka jak dzika porywa mnie Ja tańczę i śpiewam, i bawię się Danny zaczęła tańczyć i skakać po scenie. Zaczepiała roześmianych członków zespołu i uradowana publiczność. Dziewczyna świetnie się bawiła a z nią publiczność. - Spójrzcie na RockWskaźnik! - wykrzyknął uradowany Phineas. Wskazówka machiny wyszła znacznie poza skalę. Oczywiste było, że występ Shine Star i BRBRock był znacznie lepszy od pokazu GC. Publiczność i sami muzycy bawili się znacznie lepiej. thumb|200px Posłuchaj mych słów Daj porwać się muzyce Razem ze mną do tańca rusz Muzyka jak dzika porywa mnie Ja tańczę i śpiewam, i bawię się Muzyka jak dzika porywa mnie Ja tańczę i śpiewam, i bawię się Te melodie zna już cały świat Te słowa śpiewasz ty i śpiewam ja Gdzie nie spojrzę roztańczone tłumy Muzyka jak dzika porywa mnie Ja tańczę i śpiewam, i bawię się Muzyka jak dzika porywa mnie Ja tańczę i śpiewam, i bawię się W końcu zabrzmiała ostatnia nuta utworu i występ Danielli i jej przyjaciół dobiegł końca. Na scenę znów wkroczył komentator, lub jeśli ktoś woli Gość w Garniaku. - Brawa dla Shine Star and BlackReadBlueRock! Dali naprawdę niesamowity występ! Wydaje się mi, że tej nocy zabłysła zupełnie nowa gwiazda! Jeszcze raz brawa! Na tym niestety kończymy nasz dzisiejszy koncert! Dobranoc państwu! Część 9 Cała ekipa BRBRock świętowała za kulisami swoje zwycięstwo. - Udało się! Udało się! - krzyczał rozradowany Scott, skacząc ze szczęścia. - Gratulacje - dobiegł ich za pleców cichy, melodyjny głos z lekkim hiszpańskim akcentem. Wszyscy odwrócili się. Stał przed nimi Gregorio Cortez we własnej osobie, a za nim Facet w Garniaku z wielką skórzaną walizką. Cortez podszedł do Scotta i uścisnął mu dłoń. - Moje gratulacje Scott. Twoja siostra i jej zespół dali naprawdę niesamowity wstęp. Naprawdę zasłużyliście na wygraną - oznajmił z uśmiechem i pstryknął palcami. Mężczyzna czający się za jego plecami podszedł do Scotta i wręczył mu walizkę. - Twój tysiąc dollarrów - oznajmił Gregorio. Nastolatek otworzył drżącymi dłońmi wieko neseseru. - Wow - wyszeptał na widok stosu gotówki. Po chwili zwrócił się do chłopców. - Phineas, Ferb... Ja naprawdę nie wiem jak wam dziękować... - Nie ma o czym mówić Scott... - Gdyby nie wy... Naprawdę nie wiem... Nie zaraz wiem - na twarzy nastolatka pojawił się podejrzany uśmiech. Chłopak zamknął walizkę i wręczył ją Phineasowi. - Proszę. To należy się wam. - Co? Scott my... - Daj spokój Phin. Bez was nie udało by się. To dla was i waszych przyjaciół. Na wasze szalone wynalazki - oznajmił chłopak z uśmiechem. Phineas wybałuszył na niego oczy. - Scott... Scott spojrzał na czerwonowłosego znacząco. Phineas uśmiechnął się. - Dzięki Scott. - Nie ma sprawy. Danny stała z boku przyglądając się tej scenie z uśmiechem. Dzisiejszy dzień mogła zaliczyć do jednych z najbardziej udanych. Poznała nowych znajomych, pomogła Penny w jej misji, uratowała Scotta od bankructwa i pokonała swój strach. Chyba nic nie mogło sprawić by ten dzień był lepszy. A jednak... Do Danielli podszedł Ferb. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko. - Byłeś niesamowity - oświadczyła. - Ja? Ty byłaś niesamowita! - Nic specjalnego - brązowowłosa wzruszyła ramionami. Zielonowłosy wziął głęboki oddech. - Wiesz Danny, już dawno chciałem ci to powiedzieć i postanowiłem, że dziś to zrobię... - Jesteś wspaniała piosenkarką - wpadł mu w słowo Gregorio, materializując się znikąd u boku jedenastolatki. Danny drgnęła, lekko zaskoczona niespodziewanym komplementem, z ust samego Gregorio Corteza. - D-Dziękuję - odparła zarumieniona. - To ja dziękuje. Twój głosu było niczym słowiczy śpiew. Z przyjemnością się cie słuchało. I wciąż nie mogę oderwać od ciebie oczu. Przepięknie wyglądasz o droga Shine Star. - Właściwie to nazywam się Danny - wyszeptała Daniella czerwona niczym włosy Phineasa. - A więc, droga Danny, czy uczynisz mi zaszczyt i zjesz ze mną dziś kolacje? - zapytał piosenkarz i ujął delikatnie jej dłoń. - W-Właś-ściwie-e to-o ja-a... - Nie daj się dłużej prosić o niebieskooka rusałko. Danny zamrugała oczkami i spojrzała na Ferba. Chłopak stał ze spuszczoną głową. Nagle odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie. - Ferb zaczekaj! - krzyknęła za nim Daniella. Wyrwała dłoń z ręki Corteza i podbiegła do przyjaciela. - Coś się stało Ferb? - Nie nic. Mną się nie przejmuj. Idź ze swoim nowym fanem na tę kolacje. - Myślisz, że powinnam? - No jasne, przecież to światowej sławy gwiazdor. Szkoda by przegapić taką okazje - odparł zielonowłosy z nutką ironią. - Wiesz, ja właściwie... - Oj, daj spokój Danny, nie udawaj, że nie chcesz z nim iść. Wróć już do swojego nowego chłopaka i daj mi spokój. Musze spakować instrumenty - oznajmił szorstko. Danny patrzyła na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem i smutkiem. - On nie jest moim chłopakiem - powiedziała. - Jeszcze... - wyszeptał cicho Ferb i oddalił się. Danny wróciła do Gregorio. - Więc jak moja ptaszyno? Uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt? - Z przyjemnością - odparła dziewczyna. ---- Widownia opustoszała. Phineas pakował gitarę do futerału, gdy na scenę wkroczyła Izabela. Podeszła powoli do czerwonowłosego i zapytała cicho. - Co robisz? Chłopak drgnął i odwrócił się ku przyjaciółce. Dziewczyna stała tak blisko przyjaciela, że oboje stykali się nosami. Phineas uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Cześć Izabelo. Chowam sprzęt - odparł i wrócił do pakowania gitary. Nagle z głośników zaczęła lecieć cicho wolna, ale piękna melodia. Izabela wpatrywała się w czerwonowłosego, który zaczął właśnie starannie układać części perkusji do skrzyni. - Zawsze jest tak, że na koncertach jesteś wokalistą, albo gitarzystą i nigdy nie możesz sobie tak zwyczajnie potańczyć - powiedziała niespodziewanie Shapiro. - Mnie to nie przeszkadza Izabelo. Ja to bardzo lubię - odparł Phineas z uśmiechem, nie przerywając pakowania. - No tak i jesteś w tym świetny, ale nie miał byś chodź raz ochoty zwyczajnie sobie potańczyć? - Wiesz... W zasadzie czasem to bym chciał... - odparł czerwonowłosy i przerwał pakowanie. - To może zatańczymy? - zapytała dziewczyna. Phineas spojrzał na Izabelę z uśmiechem. - Wiesz Izabelo nie za bardzo mam teraz czas - odparł. - Och... Izabela spuściła smutno wzrok i odwróciła się by odejść. Czerwonowłosy dostrzegłszy reakcje przyjaciółki na swą odmowę, natychmiast zmienił decyzje. Podszedł prędko do czarnowłosej i chwycił ją za dłoń. - Wiesz co Izabelo, chyba znajdę chwilkę, żeby z tobą zatańczyć. Na te słowa na twarzy dziewczyny znów zagościł promienny uśmiech. Phineas niepewnie położył drżące dłonie na jej tali. Izabela zbliżyła się do niego niebezpiecznie i oplotła jego szyje ramionami. Oparła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i zamknęła powoli oczy. Oboje zaczęli poruszać się wolno w rytm melodii płynącej z głośników. Po chwili Phineas zaczął. - Wiesz Izabelo, nigdy ci tego nie mówiłem, ale wtedy gdy spadłaś z tej góry ja... Ja zrozumiałem, że jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważne, że jesteś mi bardzo bliska... - wyszeptał jej do ucha. - To znaczy ja wiedziałem to już wcześniej, ale wtedy zrozumiałem, że powinienem ci o tym powiedzieć... Izabello ja... Izabella uniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto w jego granatowe oczy. - Ja naprawdę się ciesze, że jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do chłopca jeszcze bardziej, a czerwonowłosy objął ją mocniej w pasie. Oboje patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, oboje myśleli w tej chwili dokładnie o tym samym i oboje w tej chwili mieli ochotę na dokładnie to samo. Zamknęli oczy i nieświadomie zaczęli zbliżać ku sobie usta. Phineas czuł ciepły oddech Izabeli na policzku, czuł już prawie dotyk jej ust, kiedy nagle piosenka się skończyła. Czerwonowłosy puścił przyjaciółkę z objęć. Gdy Izabela otworzyła oczy, chłopaka już nie było. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|176px Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie uległo drobnemu retuszowi. Jego pierwotną wersję możecie znaleźć tu. Piosenki w odcinku *Zaśpiewaj *Dzika muzyka Lokacje w odcinku *Danville *Ogródek rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Dom rodziny Shine *Dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *O.B.F.S. *Baza Agenta P *Spółka Zło Dundersztyca Opowiadanie na dA *Część 1 *Część 2 *Część 3 *Część 4 *Część 5 *Część 6 *Część 7 *Część 8 *CZĘŚĆ 9 Kategoria:Odcinki